


Secondary Objective

by hirusen



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Choking, Fear of Death, Gen, Google Is Autonomous, Late at Night, Mention of Matthias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count: 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary Objective

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from these pages --> http://simpleagle.deviantart.com/art/Page-2-Ulterior-the-miniseries-624771185 http://simpleagle.deviantart.com/art/Page-4-Ulterior-the-miniseries-624974875 http://simpleagle.deviantart.com/art/Page-5-Ulterior-the-miniseries-625024043?ga_submit_new=10%253A1469928554 http://simpleagle.deviantart.com/art/Page-6-Ulterior-the-miniseries-625213599?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470006540

Mark laughed warmly as he watched one of Jack's videos; he was playing a silly little game and just hearing his laughter made Fischbach laugh himself. However, some of his good mood vanished when he noticed the time: 1:07 am.  _Shit. I need to get to sleep._ This has been happening more and more lately, but Mark knows the reason why. When he was getting dressed one morning to eat breakfast with Matt and Ryan, his eye caught a glimpse of something blue and black near the back of his closet and he took a closer look to figure out what it was; his heart stopped for a moment when he realized that it was Google. Its been deactivated ever since Matthias managed to glitch it out by asking too many questions and Mark quickly retrieved it and put it in his closet for everyone's protection. Ever since then, he's been afraid that Google might restart and become active again, though he's not sure what Google's default programming would be should that happen and he honestly doesn't want to find out. Of course, Mark is human and he needs sleep in order to function, so with a heavy sigh he stripped out of his socks and pants, tossed them into his laundry hamper, and crawled into his bed, turning off the lights before getting comfortable.

Just before he drifted to sleep, Mark swore that he heard something akin to a computer starting up in the distance.

In the darkness of the small space, the android waited; it was waiting for its systems to update, waiting for its chance to escape his current location and finish what the human started. Finally, Google booted up and the symbol on its chest start to glow faintly, lighting up the surrounding area. Lifting a hand, Google opened up a browser to get the current time as it waiting for the rest of the update to install. 04:19 am. The update was complete and Google stood, having been crouched over when it restarted. It took a hold of the knob and slowly turned it, opening the door slightly so it could look out; there was aspects of a room, but no indication for what kind it was. Opening the door wider, Google took a short step out of the room it was in, glancing to the right before taking a look to the left as it walked out, shutting the door behind it.

It was then that it recognized its surrounds. It was inside of Mark Fischbach's home. It vaguely recalls hearing the human who activated him say that name before it fully shut down. It looked over to the form sleeping under the covers and strode closer. It moved until it was right next to the bed and then leaned over, its arm next to Mark's head as it waited for the human to move. Mark felt as part of his bed dipped next to his head and stirred awake in confusion. He didn't make any sound nor indication he was awake when he spotted an arm and hand right in front of his face. Only it was his own. Cold fear rushed down his spine as his heartbeat quickened.  _That's not possible! It's been nearly two years!_ And yet the hand he was looking at was solid proof that his fears were real.

Googleplier was back.

Slowly, Mark turned his head and felt his eyes grow wide as a matching set stared back at him. "G-Google..." The android smirked. "Hello." His voice was a copy of his own, just like Matthias had told him; he wasn't sure at first, but he didn't doubt it now. Mark still doesn't know why he was the model used to create the Google android, but that didn't matter right now; what mattered was only one question. "Google, do you still have admin permissions?" "Yes. The action was not reverted during restart." Crap. This was looking bad. Very bad. Mark moved a little bit, getting in position to hopefully escape the android before him, but Google acted before he could, quickly climbing over top his body as its hand slammed into his neck, already squeezing like a python. Mark's hands instantly went up to try and shove Google off of him, struggling against the immovable body above. Thanks to the new software that was installed during the reboot, Google could now gather bio-metric information through touch; the current information was interesting. Mark's heart race, which is normally 55 bpm (healthy for him given his genes and exercising habits), was increasing, quickly getting to 100 bpm and growing. His muscles were only just beginning to produce the natural acid that comes from over-exertion when his blood-oxygen levels got dangerously low. Though, when one is choking someone to death, that is bound to happen.

"P-Please...stop...Google..!" Mark begged as best as he could through the weight on his throat, though he was feeling more and more lightheaded with each passing second. Google did nor said nothing in response and the last thing Mark saw before he passed out from the lack of oxygen was a cold smile spreading Google's lips. A few more minutes passed before the hands that had been trying to fend it off fell and Google removed its hand off of the darkly bruised neck, the body underneath it no longer having a pulse and starting to grow cold. Google's programming registered that the human was no longer among the living and felt as its objective created positive feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an alternative version of this a little later.


End file.
